Acreditar
by wordsthinker
Summary: "Mas na noite anterior eles haviam prometido não se preocupar com nada relacionado aos sobreviventes do Oceanic 815. E independente de quem estivesse na ilha, James havia assegurado a ela que nada mudaria entre os dois. E Juliet acreditou nele. Mais ou menos." R&R


**N/A: Eu sei que estou devendo o secundo capítulo de Intuição, mas é por que eu (particularmente) gosto muito dessa cena. É completamente AU, mas é para matar saudade de Suliet. Queria agradecer a karivalentina, que me apoiou desde sempre. **

Juliet acordou sentindo o sol esquentar seu corpo através do lençol fino que cobria sua pele. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente tentando se adaptar a luminosidade. Era sábado, finalmente sábado e o dia não poderia ter começado melhor (quer dizer, a noite de sexta não poderia ter sido melhor).

Estranhou ao encontrar a cama vazia. James nunca acordava mais cedo do que ela, ainda mais nos finais de semana. A menos que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa... É claro que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Com a volta de Jack, Kate e Hurley, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil fingir que nada mudara. Aquela sensação que alguém estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa para arruinar tudo era constante.

Mas na noite anterior eles haviam prometido não se preocupar com nada relacionado aos sobreviventes do Oceanic 815. E independente de quem estivesse na ilha, James havia assegurado a ela que nada mudaria entre os dois. E Juliet acreditou nele. Mais ou menos.

Levantou da cama, pegando a primeira peça de roupa que achara no chão, e vestiu a camisa de James. O cheiro dele no tecido a fez sorrir. Talvez não fosse o aroma, muito menos a camisa, que provocava tal reação nela. Era simplesmente o fato de pertencer a ele que fazia seus lábios se curvarem de modo involuntário em um sorriso ingênuo e sincero.

Passou a mão pelo rosto e saiu do quarto. No corredor da pequena casa amarela, bocejou, e ao abrir os olhos novamente, não acreditou no que via. Não podia ser. Piscou duas vezes para ter certeza de que estava ali. Como? A confusão deve ter ficado clara em seu rosto, pois o homem parado diante à porta da frente, sorriu timidamente como se dissesse: "É, sou eu".

Ao perceber que não se tratava de um sonho, Juliet acelerou os passos em direção ao moreno, abraçando-o fortemente.

"Daniel" ela disse. O nome soou tão natural em sua voz, mas ainda sim, não parecia ser verdade**.**

Foi quando ele retribuiu o abraço, e proferiu calmamente o nome dela, que Juliet se deu conta que era real o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava de volta.

"Eu fiquei preocupada da última vez..." Se largasse do abraço, Juliet tinha certeza que mais uma vez ele sairia correndo por aquela porta e nunca mais voltaria.

"Eu sei... Desculpe-me." O tom dele era educado, mas ficou claro que ele não queria relembrar os acontecimentos da sua última passagem pela Vila Dharma.

"Eu estou feliz que você tenha vindo." Foi a coisa mais autêntica que Juliet poderia ter dito. Separaram-se do abraço, pois agora tinha certeza que ele não iria a lugar nenhum. "Obrigada."

Apenas uma palavra, mas que para os dois significava muito mais. Nada além precisava ser dito. Eles sabiam do que se tratava, por que se desculpavam e por que se agradeciam. Era suficiente saber que Daniel estava bem e que não guardava nenhum ressentimento, pelo que... Bom, eles prometeram que não pensariam em problemas.

"Juliet..." A voz de James chamou sua atenção para o outro lado da sala, onde Kate, Jack Hurley e Miles, estavam sentados no sofá.

"Oh meu_..._ você não me disse que tínhamos visitas James." Juliet saiu correndo da sala, lembrando que apenas vestia uma blusa masculina que mal cobria suas coxas.

Do quarto, escutou Miles dizer: "Nada que eu já não tenha visto antes, Jules".

Ela pensou em xingá-lo, em dizer alguma coisa ofensiva, mas sabia que naquele momento, ele já havia sido repreendido o suficiente por James.

Logo depois, já vestida, Juliet voltou para sala, sem olhar nos olhos de ninguém. Ainda sentia-se constrangida com o que tinha acontecido. Foi até a cozinha, pegou uma xícara de café e voltou à sala, prestando atenção à conversa.

O assunto tratado era sério. Juliet percebeu assim que olhou para James e notou o jeito com que o loiro franzia a testa. Ele estava pensando em algum problema, e ela sabia que era um problema que não dava para deixar para depois.

"...vocês têm que ir." Pela primeira vez, desde que conhecera Jack, seu tom autoritário a irritou. Alguma coisa estava errada, mas não era ele quem iria decidir o que fazer.

"O que?" Miles parecia indignado, dirigiu-se para Jim como se implorasse por algo. "Jin e eu estamos planejando sua despedida de solteiro a meses!"

"Meses?" Foi o mesmo questionamento que Juliet fizera mentalmente. Há quanto tempo eles estavam noivos? Cinco semanas. Por quanto tempo James havia ponderado antes de fazer a proposta? _Não está na hora de pensar sobre isso, Juliet._

"Yeah, nós fomos mais rápidos que vocês dois." _É claro que foram._

"Despedida de solteiro?" Hugo questionou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Juliet sentiu o olhar de Kate, discretamente, pousar em sua mão direita, onde um discreto anel encaixava em seu dedo anelar. O olhar de Jack e Hugo fizeram o mesmo caminho, sem a mesma discrição. 

"Jim você não precisa ir. Eu vou até Hydra sozinho". James pareceu pensar na proposta de Jin.

"Por favor, cara. Vocês sabem que eu estou esperando essa festa há mais de dois anos." Miles parecia uma criança implorando pelo presente de aniversário antes do dia. Quando percebeu que não teria êxito com James, olhou para Juliet com a melhor cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança que conseguiu. "Juliet..."

Miles sabia ser teimoso, sabia como irritá-la quando queria, e também aprendera como conseguir as coisas. Mas agora, não daria certo. Na verdade, tirando o fato da despedida de solteiro de James (eles discutiriam isso mais tarde), ela nem tinha muita certeza do que eles estavam falando.

"Eu não sei sobre o que vocês estão falando, mas as pessoas da Hydra não vão deixar Jin entrar lá por vontade própria."

"Então o que nós vamos fazer?" Hugo perguntou.

Juliet esperou para ver se James responderia, mas percebeu que ele não queria dar a resposta. Mesmo não tendo plena consciência do que se tratava, sabia que era algo importante, e não deixaria a teimosia dele estragar, seja lá o que fosse.

"Se James autorizar, eles não têm como negar a entrada de vocês na ilha. Mas ainda sim, ir sozinho até lá não é a melhor ideia."

Desde que estavam nos anos 70, Juliet havia estado em Hydra apenas uma vez. Um único dia que trouxe de volta todas as lembranças, as quais queria esquecer. É claro que as coisas estavam diferentes, ou quase isso. Do mesmo jeito, a pequena ilha, habitada por pesquisadores, veterinários, ursos polares, assustavam mais do que gostaria de admitir. Sabia também que James não gostava de voltar lá. Nenhum dos dois tinha prazer em relembrar o que passaram naquele lugar.

"Juliet está certa." Miles agora procurava usar toda a sua razão para achar um argumento plausível. "Além do mais, se você for não vai conseguir voltar a tempo para o casamento."

Era óbvio que James teria uma festa de despedida de solteiro por que iria se casar, mas ainda sim, Jack, Hurley e Kate, olharam para ele confusos. Uma parte de Juliet esforçou-se para ignorar o olhar longo de mais que Kate pusera em Sawyer.

Evitando os olhares aleatórios, Juliet encarou James. Eles sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que contar para Miles e Jin (e para toda Vila Dharma), mas eles esperavam que fosse _mais _tarde. Conversando pelo olhar, sabiam que teriam que anunciar agora a decisão que haviam tomado na noite anterior.

James respirou fundo, passou a mão pelo cabelo e disse calmamente: "Talvez, Juliet e eu tenhamos outros planos.".

"O que?"

Juliet se aproximou de James, que estava sentado no sofá, e colocou uma mão (coincidentemente a direita) no ombro dele. Ele colocou sua mão direita sobre a dela e a acariciou.

"Miles, nós realmente agradecemos todo... Todo seu esforço, mas talvez não seja o melhor momento para festas agora."

"O que?" Foi Jin quem questionou dessa vez.

James e Juliet já tinham uma desculpa (uma mentira) ensaiada para perguntas como essas. "Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Talvez seja melhor adiarmos a data...".

"Juliet..."

A loira olhou para o outro com sua expressão fria, a mesma que dizia que não tinha o mais o que discutir. "A decisão é nossa Miles, não sua."

Sabendo que não tinha mais como argumentar, Miles levantou do sofá, e decepcionado disse: "É você que vai ter que contar para Amy, que o vestido que ela está fazendo há meses, não vai ter mais utilidade.".

Amy também? Ah qual é, por que todos eles estavam planejando seu próprio casamento antes mesmo dela saber que ele aconteceria? Isso com certeza, ela discutiria com James mais tarde.

"Onde você está indo, Bonzai?" James perguntou quando Miles alcançava a maçaneta da porta.

"Falar com Horace. Eu realmente tinha planejado uma _grande_ festa." James abafou um sorriso, enquanto o outro saía da casa.

"Jin, eu vou com você até a Hydra."

"É claro que você vai, Doc." James rebateu em seu melhor tom irônico. "Vou mandar uma autorização para você ir limpar as jaulas dos ursos polares." Juliet o repreendeu com o olhar. "Olha, nós estamos vivendo aqui por três anos, sabemos como agir, e não é do jeito que você está acostumado. Amanhã de manhã, eu e Jin vamos até a Hydra. Procuraremos pelo os outros. Até lá, tentem agir o mais normalmente possível."

Juliet sentiu James ficar um pouco tenso durante a decisão. Mas querendo ou não, eles não tinham muitas escolhas. Jin assentiu e dirigiu-se até a porta. Todos se levantaram e acompanharam o coreano. Depois de despedidas rápidas, e alguns olhares nada discretos ao anel de Juliet, finalmente eles se encontraram sozinhos em casa.

James fechou a porta atrás de si e virou-se para encará-la.

"James..."

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, colocando as duas mãos na parte inferior de suas costas. "Foi o certo." Foi tudo o que ele disse, e Juliet sabia que não era a melhor hora para se falar no assunto. James iria até Hydra por Jin, por que eles eram amigos, e depois de tanto tempo, eles deviam essa ao coreano.

Juliet entrelaçou suas mãos atrás do pescoço dele. Encarando os olhos verdes, que aprendera a ler tão bem, percebeu que qualquer preocupação havia dissipado da mente de James. "Por que parece que todo mundo soube do casamento antes de mim?"

Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso com covinhas que, mesmo após três anos, ainda fazia seu coração bater mais forte. "Você sabe como as fofocas correm rápido por aqui."

"É eu sei" Juliet riu, e uniu os lábios dele aos seus rapidamente.

"Hmm..." James separou-se um pouco. "Sabe, eu acho que você deveria voltar a vestir aquela blusa, que você estava usando hoje de manhã."

Juliet sentiu suas bochechas corarem, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso. "Talvez..." Ela respondeu enquanto a boca dele traçava uma linha de beijos pelo seu pescoço.

"Talvez, é?"

"Mhm..." Foi tudo que Juliet conseguiu dizer antes de beijar novamente a boca dele.

Não importava que Jack e Kate (e Hugo) estavam de volta à Ilha. Qualquer outro relacionamento havia ficado no passado (ou no futuro, se você preferir falar em anos.). Eles se amavam. Eles sabiam disso, e o resto não tinha relevância.

Algumas horas depois, Juliet voltou a vestir a mesma blusa azul marinho que vestira mais cedo. James estava certo, nada mudaria entre os dois.

**N/A: O que acharam? Obrigada por lerem até aqui ;) **


End file.
